


Seems Like A Night For A Drink

by ourwritinginvein



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Drunk Felicity, F/M, Hiatus fic, Protective Oliver, Some Fluff, bali, drunk Oliver
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-07-27 09:38:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7613050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourwritinginvein/pseuds/ourwritinginvein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based on my conversation with @diggo26 about my Olicity wish</p><p>It was supposed to be a small drabble and then it turned into this.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on my conversation with @diggo26 about my Olicity wish
> 
> It was supposed to be a small drabble and then it turned into this.

The[ conversation](http://diggo26.tumblr.com/post/148060124364/100-olicity-wishes) this fic is based on.

                                                                             

Oliver sat at his desk working on a way to lessen the crime in Star City without being too harsh on the citizens of the city when he received a phone call from Felicity.

“Felicity,” he answered.

“Um, no. It’s Sin.”

“Sin? Thea’s friend?”

“If you can call us that. Yeah, I guess.”

“Why do you have Felicity’s phone?”

“So, you know that Thea left me in charge of Verdant while she’s doing what rich girls do for a few months?”

“…Yeah.”

“Well I’m doing my job here, and blondie decided to come here tonight. She’s drunk out of her mind. I cut her off, but-“

“But?”

“But guys keep buying your fiancee’ drinks and she keeps taking them.”

“She’s not my fiancee anymore,” he answered with a heavy heart.

“ _That’s_ all you got from this?”

“I’m already on my way,” he said stepping into his car. “I’ll be there in ten minutes.”

Oliver had left his office the moment Sin told him that Felicity was at Verdant. He hung up the phone, and drove past the speed limit and made it to Verdant in record time. He moved through the gyrating crowd, and pushed past the girls that were touching him, inviting him over.

“Mayor Hottie, I have a few things you could help me with personally,” they’d say.

You should work that out with your therapist he thought, but he’d just smile, and continue walking. When he reached Felicity, he couldn’t actually see her. A crowd of men surrounded her and were cheering. “LISSY, LISSY, LISSY.”

Oliver’s blood boiled. He pushed through the swarm of moron’s surrounding Felicity with a bit more force than a mayor should, but he didn’t give a shit.

“O’ver,” she slurred when she saw him. She put down the shot glass, and hopped off the bar stool, if Oliver hadn’t been there she would’ve fell, and probably sprained an ankle considering the height of the bar chair, and her lack of balance.

“Come on, Felicity,” he told her. “Let me take you home.”

“I don’t want to go home,” she protested.

“Felicity,” he tried to reason with her.

“Hey dude. If she doesn’t want to go, don’t force her,” said one of the men surrounding her.

Oliver turned to where the voice came from, and glared at him, sending all the anger could muster but kept a smile on his face. “I suggest you stay out of this,” he said politely.

“Bro-“ another one said.

“I’m not your brother,” Oliver turned to the other, “and I advise you the same.”

“She dumped _your_ ass,” another one shouted.

“I’m well aware of that,” Oliver told him angrily. “And if you keep me from taking her home, I’m going to beat _your_ ass.”

Felicity laughed when one guy stepped closer to Oliver, as if he were going to fight him.

“You guys, you can’t beat Oliver in a fight. I mean he’s…well, he’s _Oliver_.”

“Oh no baby,” one of them said. “I bench like 250 at the gym. I could take Mr. Mayor out any day.”

Oliver honestly didn’t even hear his challenge, or jibe, he only saw red when he heard the man call Felicity baby. He clenched his jaw, and steadied Felicity before getting in the man’s face.

“Call her baby, one more time,” Oliver told him.

He gulped, and Oliver nodded backing up out of his personal space. Felicity continued to babble as he calmed himself down.

“-And it’s pretty stupid of you to even think about beating up the mayor, ‘cause you’d be behind bars in like five seconds. Not that any of you could beat up Oliver, I’m just saying though…and bars like a jail cell, not these kind of bars. Oliver! Let’s go to another bar. This one is boring. No offence. I mean it’s still Thea’s club, but Sin cut me off. Can you believe that?”

“Yes, I can. Come on, we’re going home.”

The group of men surrounding Felicity seemed to understand that Oliver meant business, and all backed off.

“I don’t want to,” Felicity whined.

“I wasn’t asking,” he told her as he lifted her into his arms.

“Oliver! Oliver put me down.”

“I will, once we get you into the car,” he assured her as he moved past the group of men who made a path for him silently.

He caught a glimpse of Sin on the way out, and he mouthed a thank you to her, and she motioned for him to come over. He was already carrying an non- compliant Felicity, but went over to her nonetheless. 

“You forgot this,” she said handing Oliver Felicity’s cell phone and small bag.

Felicity stopped protesting then, and checked around. “Hey, that’s mine.”

“I know blondie, I’m returning it.”

“…Oh, thank you.”

“Sorry,” Oliver muttered taking her things from Sin.

“It’s alright. It just goes to show that even the smartest can be pretty dumb when they’re drunk. See you around, Queen.”

“Oliver. I don’t feel so good.”

“…And good luck,” Sin said parting with them.

“Just hold on, okay? I’ll get you home soon enough.”

“I’m sorry,” she said with a gloomy tone.

“For what,” he asked genuinely concerned.

“Well, the paps are always trying to get pictures of you to make you look like a bad mayor, and they’ll probably get one tonight because of me.”

“No they won’t,” he assured her. “They won’t find us.”

“How?”

“Felicity, open your eyes.”

She lifted her head from Oliver’s chest, and opened her eyes.

“Are we in-“

“The Foundry, yeah,” he answered. “I went back here after we left Sin. Only a few cops know about this place, and no one goes around here anymore anyway. I’ll get you into the car and drive you home in no time.”

“…I miss this place,” she said with a small smile on her face. Oliver said nothing, feeling slightly nostalgic all the same, but he had to get her home, so he continued to walk towards the door, when she chuckled.

“What,” he asked stopping in his tracks.

“The original salmon ladder,” she said nodding towards it.

Oliver smiled remembering all the times he’d catch Felicity staring at him while he was on it.

“Want to give it a go? For old times sake?”

“Maybe another time,” he told her. “I’ve got to get you home.”

“I forgot how cold it was in here,” she said cuddling closer to Oliver. He held her tighter, hoping that it would radiate warmth through her body faster than usual.

“I miss being in your arms,” she admitted as he closed the door of the Foundry behind him. That had Oliver stop in his tracks, but he picked up his pace all the same.

“They’re perfect, y’now? I mean, you wouldn’t think so, because you work out all the time, and your arms are huge, well not Dig huge but-“

“Dig’s arms aren’t that big.”

“They’re like three times the size of yours Oliver,” she scoffed, “but anyway, they’re hard…your arms, but they’re not.”

“…”

“You’re the perfect pillow. And you know exactly what to do…I meant that in a non sexual way…although you did know exactly what I wanted in a sexual way too…man you’re good at sex. Like really, really good,” she continued, “but again, besides the point. Like you always know when my neck hurts, and you shift me without me asking, and you run your hands up and down my arms, and make feel really good. You cuddle but you don’t smush me…well you used to.”

Oliver was silent through the whole thing, but his silence could be felt at those last words of hers. He carried on nonetheless, and soon they were at his car. He shifted her into one arm, while the other reached for the handle of the door, but she clung to him, and grabbed hold of his neck.

“Felicity,” he placated.

“No. I want to ride shot gun! I want to sit next to you!!”

“Okay, okay,” he capitulated. He closed the back door and opened the door to the passenger seat, and carefully placed her in, making sure that she wouldn’t hit her head. He buckled her seatbelt for her, even though she refused, and closed the door behind her. He then got into the driver’s seat, and started to drive her home. He realised that a drunk Felicity in the passenger seat was a mistake. She had changed the radio station fifteen times in the past five minutes, and then sang along to a song different from the one blasting from the stereo.

It was only when they stopped at a red light that Felicity stopped singing, and he felt her eyes on him. He glanced quickly at her, then back at the road, and to her once again.

“What?”

“You’re wearing a suit,” sadness lacing her voice.

His suits never made her unhappy before, he was about to ask her what’s wrong with that when she continued.

“I mean, I know it’s none of my business, but how’d your date go?”

Oh. Now he knew.

“There was no date, Felicity. I was at work, and then Sin called me from your phone, telling me that you were drunk and that I needed to pick you up.”

“Is that judgement I’m hearing?”

“Yes.”

“Can’t really blame you. This isn’t a moment I’m super proud of either.”

“What happened?”

“Really Oliver? So much has happened! So much change, and it’s too much.”

“I’m-“

“Don’t apologise. It’s just it’s so hard to deal with the change. Dig’s gone, Thea, Laurel, Sara, I lost my company, we don’t kiss anymore, we barely talk anymore, my mom hasn’t called in a week, she’s having trouble with Quentin, Lyla’s taking care of Sara on her own, Roy hasn’t called, Curtis left his job because I don’t work there anymore-“

“Hey! Hey, I know. I know.”

“I just couldn’t deal with it anymore.”

She turned the radio off, and slumped against the window. He didn’t say anything. There was nothing to say.

When he got to the apartment, he looked over and Felicity was sleeping. He took a minute to just study her, she looked exhausted. He brushed some hair from her face, and tucked it behind her ear. He carried her up to the loft, and prayed to God that’d he’d have to wake her to find the key. He reached into the potted plant near the door, and groaned when he found the key.

“Felicity,” he woke her.

“Hmm…”

“How many times do I have to ask you to put the key in a less obvious place?”

“No one is going to kidnap me, Oliver,” she replied sleepily. “Besides, when I’m inside I put the chain on the door.”

“That’s not going to stop them from shooting it, and breaking in.”

“Well then, who’s to say it won’t stop them from shooting down the door if they can’t find a key? What kind of burglar looks for a key in the first place?”

Oliver rolled his eyes, and walked in closing the door behind him, knowing that there was no point in arguing with her. She moved closer to him, burying her face towards his chest. He opened the door to their old room, and took a deep breath.

“No,” she said quickly.

“Felicity, I’m going to put you down.”

“Not here. I don’t sleep here anymore.”

Oh. He closed the door, understanding her reasons, but it still stung.

“Where do you sleep now?”

“The fourth room.”

The one furthest from their old room. Oliver nodded, and brought her there. He sat her down on the bed, and waited for her to get settled in. She undid the strap of her many jane heels-yes, Oliver knew the names of the different types of heels, it was one of things Felicity taught him when they were together-and throw it. Unfortunately for her the show didn’t go very far, it actually landed on the bed and bounced back, just missing Felicity. She let out an annoyed huff, and Oliver smiled. He bent down, and undid the strap of her other shoe, and then grabbed both of them and walked over to the closet. There were no shoes inside.

Oliver turned back to her with a confused expression on his face.

“This closet is too small,” she explained. “I leave them over there,” she nodded to a rack nearest to the bathroom. He left them not the rack and turned to see Felicity going through her closet trying to find something to wear to bed. She had something in her hand, but she grabbed her favourite pajama pants and an old t shirt and discarded the other item on the floor at the last minute before closing the closet doors. Felicity tried to take off her dress, and Oliver turned around. He heard her struggle for a few moments, and then she was silent.

“Oliver,” she called out for him after a few moments of silence.

“Yeah?”

“Help.”

“I don’t think that’s the best idea,” he said turning around to face her.

“Come on. You’ve seen me in less.”

Yeah. I know.

“We’re both adults.”

Oliver nodded, and made his way towards Felicity. He turned her around and undid the button that kept the dress on her body, and moved it off her shoulders. She could’ve pulled the dress off, but no, she shimmied out of it. Oliver wanted to turn away, he should’ve, but his eyes remained transfixed on her beautiful bare back…well and bra. It was only when she stepped out of her dress that Oliver realised she was wearing sexy lingerie. It was then that guilt took over him, she wasn’t wearing it for him, he wasn’t allowed to look at her like that. She turned around to get her clothes from the bed, and he looked away. Ironic really. He’d watch her get ready for bed everyday, most days she wouldn’t wear anything to bed.

“Your arms around me is enough,” she’d say. He never complained, and she was comfortable. They both were. That was a million years ago though.

“I’m dressed,” she told him as she slipped under the covers.

“Alright. Then I guess I’ll be going.”

“Oliver?”

He turned to face her.

“Could you stay…until I fall asleep?”

“Sure,” he smiled at her sitting on a chair, after bringing it closer to the bed. He took off his suit jacket and put it on the chair behind him. Felicity moaned.

“What’s wrong?”

“I know we’re broken up, but you’re still really sexy when you wear a three piece suit,” she said tugging on the vest.

“Do you want me to put the jacket back on,” he asked trying to make her more comfortable.

“No,” she yawned. “Thanks for staying with me Oliver.”

“Always.”

She then closed her eyes. He waited for her breathing to even out before leaving. She said his name a few times, but her breathing still wasn’t slow and steady. He closed his eyes as well. His phone vibrated in his pocket. It was a reminder that he had lunch tomorrow with the head of City council. He put the phone back in his pocket, but the light from the phone glazed over something under the bed Oliver bent down and picked it up.

It was a picture of the two of them in Bali. They were so happy then. He wondered how often Felicity looked at it. He went to put it back when his fingers felt another glossy paper. It was another picture of them. This one Thea took. It was after they announced their engagement. They both fell asleep on the couch after the extravagant party Donna threw for them. Oliver reached under the bed again and pulled out a large shoebox filled with pictures of them-intact there were so many pictures that some of them were scattered on the floor. He looked through all of them, and smiled at the happiest memories of his life, while at the same time remorse coursed through his veins. By the time he put down the last photo, his eyes were streaming tears. He hadn’t even bothered to wipe them away after sometime, so his face and neck were completely wet. He finally wiped his face, and put the photos back under the bed. He put the chair back where he found it and then walked over to her. He stroked her face, and then pressed his lips to her forehead.

“I love you,” he whispered to her. He kissed her forehead once more, and then forced himself to walk away. He sat in his car, and cried for twenty minutes, and then drove to the bunker. He opened the chest, and pulled out a bottle of Tennessee Whiskey. He didn’t even bother with a shot glass. Felicity was right. Tonight seemed like a good night for a drink, or a bottle, or three.


	2. Drunk

Felicity groaned when her phone rang. She forced open her eyes after the ringing wouldn’t stop, and looked at the alarm clock. It was 1:37 am. Who the hell would be calling her at this hour?

“Hello,” she answered the phone.

“Hey blondie.”

“Roy?”

“I don’t sound like a man.”

“Sorry, Sin. What’s up?”

“Your boy toy is wasted.”

“…Who?”

“Oliver. “

Felicity sat up at that and yanked the covers off her body.

“What? He can’t be wasted! He’s the mayor. Oh god, the press is going to have a field day if-“

“If they catch him. I know. I need you to get your ass down here, and get him out.”

“I’m on my way,” Felicity told her making her way to her closet. She tossed her phone on the bed, and then pulled off Oliver’s old sweatshirt, the same one he gave her the first night they decided to give their relationship a try. It was freezing in the car, even with the heat on, and Oliver pulled a sweater out of a duffle bag, and gave it to her.

“It smells like you,” she smiled. 

“I wore it last night. I can give you a different one-“

“No. I want this one. It’s perfect.”

The sweatshirt no longer smelled like him because she wore it almost every night, but she still wouldn’t wash it as disgusting as it may sound, the only time she didn’t wear his hoodie is the night before she woke up with a pounding headache. She’d probably had gotten so drunk that Oliver had to take her home, and she wasn’t going to let him know that she still wore his clothes to bed because she missed him. 

She put on a pair of jeans, and a plain white tee, and then grabbed her phone and keys and headed for the door.

“Where is he,” she asked Sin when she reached the bar. “I don’t see him anywhere.”

“He’s in his office, or well his old office, which then belonged to his friend, and then Thea, and I guess now me.”

“You’ve been hanging out with me too much Sin,” she smiled. “You’re starting to babble.”

“Am not. I was just trying to explain to you that-shit.”

Felicity smiled and made her way to the office. She climbed the stairs two at a time, knowing that no one would pay her any mind, but then a thought occurred to her and she slowed down. Oliver was drunk…what if he wasn’t alone in his office? What if he brought a girl up there with him?

Felicity gulped and debated whether or not to go up to the office. I mean, yes she did break up with him, but it was out of pain and fear, she still loved him. Did he not love her anymore? Technically she broke up with him, so he was allowed to move on if he wanted to, but did he really want to? Felicity bit her lip, and then finished the climb. She had to get to Oliver regardless of whether or not he was up there alone…that didn’t mean she had to go quietly. As soon as she reached the office, she practically kicked the door open, and was full on ready for a fight.

“What’s got you so mad,” Oliver slurred.

Felicity looked around the office several times, and even tried to get a peek behind the desk that sat there, even though Oliver was sitting on the large red sofa. There was no one in sight. It felt like a weight was lifted off her head.

“‘Licity,” he slurred.

“You’re drunk,” she said angrily.

“That’s not why you’re mad. I can see it in your eyes.”

“…”

“What happened?”

“Let’s go Oliver,” she told him ignoring his questions.

He shook his head, and took another swig of the bottle of whatever.

“Oliver,” she groaned taking the bottle from him.

“I just need one day.”

She got that, she really did, and he gave her her day a few days ago, but she couldn’t for him what he did for her. He couldn’t carry her home without anyone noticing, or tuck him into bed and stay until he was safely asleep. She wasn’t as good as Oliver was.

“Oliver,” she said softly. “I can’t.”

He nodded his head understanding what she meant, and stood up. She tried to see if he needed help keeping his balance, but he was Oliver Queen; she didn’t know if he was this coordinated because of the island and what happened there, or because of his large intake of alcohol every night before the Gambit incident.

“A bit of both maybe,” he shrugged.

“I-“

“Said that aloud? Yeah.”

“Sorry.”

“It’s nothing to apologise for. Do I have to go? I could stay past closing, and sneak out,” he offered.

“Oliver, the club closes at 6. You have to be at City Hall by 7 am.”

“I know, I know,” he answered. “Can’t I just take the day off?”

“Oliver.”

“Okay!”

“We-Oliver I’m sorry, but we can’t be seen together.”

“It’s no big deal,” he waved it off. She knew that he was hurting though. She felt like she should explain herself, but she wasn’t sure if that would hurt him even more.

“Can you get down to the foundry by yourself? You need to act sober.”

“I can do that-“

“Oliver.”

“It’s fine Felicity-“

“It’s just that they can’t get a shot of you drunk, and not with me. They’ll say it was a drunken mistake or something-“

“Felicity,” he said softly taking her hands in his, “It’s okay. I understand.”

His words were unwavering but she saw his eyes, and they were filled with pain. She kissed him on the cheek hoping to ease the pain, but she probably made it worse. When she looked at him again what she saw in those clear blue eyes of his was longing. She forced herself to look away and cleared her throat.

“Okay, so I’ll go first. People don’t notice me, so-“

“They should. You deserved to be noticed. The whole world should know your name.”

“…I’m going to go down now. Just wait a few minutes before walking down and coming to the foundry.”

Oliver nodded.

“Oliver, promise me that you’ll come straight to the foundry and that you’ll act sober.”

“If it’s you asking I’ll do it. I promise.”

Felicity nodded and then walked out of his office. No one looked up and she descended the stairs. She sneaked past Sin and made her way down to the arrow cave. She paced for what seemed like forever until Oliver finally descended the stairs.

“Oh thank God,” she whispered.

He sat down on the single bed she bought for him two years ago. 

“Oliver come on. We gotta get you to the loft.”

“I can stay here,” he said slipping his shoes off.

“Oliver,” she snapped. “It’s so hot here. Get up! We’re going to the loft.”

“Felicity-“

“Now,” she commanded him.

He took her outstretched hand and stood up and slipped into his shoes.

“Come on, let’s get you to the loft,” she said leading him to the exit.

The drive was silent, but filled with tension. Felicity could feel Oliver’s eyes on her the whole time she drove. He never opened his mouth, but his eyes were sending her messages. 

They walked up to the loft, and she sat him on the couch. 

“I’m going to make you some tea,” she told him as she walked to the kitchen.

“No, don’t. I’ll just sleep it off,” he informed her standing up. “I can stay on the couch-“

“No, take a-“

“Felicity?”

“Come on, I’ll show you to the room.”

He followed her silently until they reached the room.

“Felicity, it’s fine. I can stay on the couch.”

“Oliver this is the only room with air conditioning. I’ve been meaning to get it fixed, but since I live alone now I kind of only need it in this room.”

“I don’t need much-“

“Oliver, I wouldn’t have made you leave the foundry if I wanted you to have what you deemed appropriate. Come on.”

Oliver walked into the room Felicity was now sleeping in, and slumped against the wall.

“Oliver-“

“There’s no way in hell I’m letting you sleep outside. You can have the bed. I’ll take the floor.”

“Oliver we’re both adults. We can sleep in the same bed.”

“I just want to make sure you’re comfortable.”

“I’m fine,” she said slipping under the covers, holding it up so that he could join her. 

They slipped into a comfortable silence, and then Felicity turned towards him and felt the heat radiating off his body, and things became uncomfortable for her. Oliver sensing this, shifted away, but Felicity held him before he could go to far.

“It’s fine,” she whispered when he turned to look at her. 

He kept his eyes on her for sometime before responding,”Do you remember the last time you were drunk?”

“A few days ago?”

“Before that,” Oliver smiled.

“When I realised that you were texting my mom behind my back?”

“Before that,” Oliver winced.

“…”

“…”

“Bali,” they said together with a smile.

“You were so happy on our trip around the world,” Oliver sighed, “but that was one of the first times I saw you truly just lose yourself and be free. You didn’t care that people were watching, you didn’t restrict yourself, you were just you.”

Felicity smiled at the memory, “I remember you restricting me.”

Oliver chuckled, “Well after the amount of alcohol you had I think swimming naked in the kiddie pool was a bad idea.”

“I’ve had better ideas,” Felicity admitted laughing.

“You have a beautiful brilliant mind Miss Felicity Smoak. There are some things I don’t understand about you though. For instance, why you drunkenly wanted to jump into a kiddie pool, and why you ever fell in love with me.”

She took a deep breath but he was silent for some time. She didn’t know what to say, but the silence was just making things uncomfortable.

Luckily the silence was broken, but unfortunately he said something which broke her heart.

“I’m a monster,” he sniffled. And that’s when she saw the single tear stream down his face. He didn’t even bother to wipe it away. She watched it trail down his cheek, and drop off the tip of his jaw onto his neck.

“You’re not a monster,” she whispered as she wiped away the tear.

He took her hand in his and kissed it. “I love that you still believe that. I am.”

“No-“

“Yes, I am Felicity. I’ve murdered people, I’ve tortured them, I came back to avenge my father and ended up distancing myself from my family. I was selfish. I lied to everyone. Even you. I was so selfish to keep you that I hid from you. I lied.”

“You did things Oliver. All of us have. You’re not a monster.”

“I love Bali,” he whispered.

Felicity wasn’t going to ask why he changed the topic, she was actually relieved that he did, but he actually didn’t.

“The first night we were there I told you about my scars, and why they haunted me, and you kissed every single one of them, and that’s when I finally started accepting them. You made me see them as pieces of me rather than missing pieces. You always saw the best in me,” he yawned. “Even when you have every right not to.”

“I always will,” she replied fighting to hold her tears back.

Oliver breathing steadied after a few moments, but Felicity was now fully awake. She itched to reach under the bed and pull out the shoe box which she looked through every night, but she didn’t want to risk waking Oliver.

After nearly an hour of waiting for sleep to take over, Felicity had enough. She reached for the box under the bed and opened it. Instead of going through all the pictures like she normally did, she searched for the ones of Bali.

Her and Oliver at John and Lyla’s wedding. Nope.

Her and Oliver babysitting the Hoffman kids. Nope.

Her and Oliver playing with Sara. Nope.

Her and Oliver with Laurel. Nope.

Her and Oliver laying down in bed. Yes.

She closed her eyes and could still remember the sheets of the hotel bed. They were so soft. They had made love so many times on that bed…so many times in the hotel. She traced Oliver’s face in the picture. He looked so much younger when he was happy. It was only a year ago…today.

That’s why he got drunk.

One year ago, Oliver had told her everything about his scars. Some of them he couldn’t even talk about, but he bore his soul. He opened up, and showed her the “monster” he claimed he was, and she kissed the pain away. And now today, she was causing him more pain. 

A drop of water fell onto the picture. Another, and another. She kissed the picture, and then put it down, taking another one. More tears fell. 

She had to fight not to scream at how much her heart was hurting. She loved him so much…she still does, but she’s scared. She’s selfish. She couldn’t be as brave as Oliver and bare her soul, even when he did so for her…only her. She was selfish.

 

Oliver blinked his eyes open, and took in the scenery. He was in Felicity’s room. He didn’t need to remember last night, his headache reminded him. He turned to the alarm clock on the side. It was almost 5am. He put on his clothes, and finally turned around to see Felicity. 

There was a damp spot on the pillow next to her face. She’d been crying. Hundreds of pictures of them were sprawled out on the bed, and on top of her. His heart broke just looking at her like this. He reminded her of what last night was, and she dove into pity for him, and tortured herself with memories. Memories that would never be again because he screwed up. He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, and that’s when he saw that she was clutching a picture to her chest. He gently removed it from her grasp.

It was the two of them the night he got drunk in Bali. He was just as carefree as she was that night. He was actually able to let loose, and enjoy himself. The picture wasn’t even taken by them; a man took the picture of them when they weren’t paying attention. Oliver had caught the flash though and got irritated and went over. The man explained that he had just lost his wife to cancer, and that he was exploring the world and moving on just as she would’ve wanted him to. Seeing them reminded him of what true love was. 

Felicity asked to see the picture. Oliver lifted Felicity into his arms, and her arms were spread wide, She was looking up at the stars and Oliver was looking right up at her. He smiled when he saw the picture. He had just told her that he loved her for the millionth time that night, and she opened her arms and said ‘I feel like I won the lottery.’

Oliver picked her up and kissed her, “Congratulations on winning the lottery,” he whispered as he kissed her again. She laughed and threw her head back in laughter, and then spread her arms and asked God how she had gotten so lucky. Oliver remembered thinking that he was the one who got lucky when the camera flash made him lose his train of thought. 

The next day Felicity saw that man at breakfast and asked for a copy of the photo.

A droplet of water fell on to the picture he held, and Oliver decided it would be best to leave now, and sober up before another droplet fell. He put the picture back into her hand, and kissed the top of her head, and then he was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. I love comments. I never say no to kudos or subscriptions or a follow on tumblr. Thanks for reading!


End file.
